


A War of Shadows

by MissMysty



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cindered Shadows continuation, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMysty/pseuds/MissMysty
Summary: One week after Garreg Mach Monastery fell to Edelgard's attack, Byleth awakes to the Ashen Wolves caring for him.  Yuri has a plan, because he always has a plan, but it's going to take a lot of work, and a lot of allies, to end this war before the church's thousand year anniversary.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

All Byleth knew for a week was darkness. He wasn't even aware of just what was going on in his mind, let alone around him.

At least until he heard a voice call out to him.

"You stupid boy! You've been found, so wake up!"

The sun was far, far too bright for him being dead. And he recognized this place. Hadn't he been here with the Ashen Wolves, all those months ago? He just couldn't put his finger on it.

He tried to actually move his finger, and he found himself wincing. Okay, maybe he couldn't put his finger on it because that finger was broken. He wasn't sure how he was going to get up if he couldn't even wiggle his fingers or toes. But someone else was calling out to him, and it wasn't a hallucination of Sothis's voice. He managed to opened one eye again, only to find the Ashen Wolves hovering over him.

"Hey look, Chatterbox is awake," Hapi said, turning to Balthus. "I'll leave you to carrying him."

"No problemo!" Balthus started going for Byleth, only to pause when he realized Byleth was wincing just at the thought of being lifted.

"Well, you aren't exactly the most gentle, Balthus." Yuri had a smirk on his lips. "Let's get some people down here with a stretcher. It'll be easier than carrying him down that damn path."

Byleth groaned again, and he was back to the darkness.

***

He wasn't sure how long he was asleep this time, though it couldn't have been more than a few hours. The clock nearby in the room said it was about seven in the evening, and when Byleth had awoken to the Ashen Wolves hovering over him, the sun had been high in the sky. Surely they wouldn't let him sleep for days again when he needed treatment? At least he liked to think they wouldn't. And he certainly didn't want to sleep for another unspecified amount of days. 

He tried to move his limbs again and did find it a little easier. Had they treated him while he was asleep? Or was it just his usual quick healing? He had no idea the extent of his injuries, but if he had fallen down where he thought he had, it was a miracle he wasn't dead. Even he knew that. And yet, aside from the extremely sore feeling and the fact that he couldn't move earlier, he was...

Fine.

"Friend, you're awake."

Byleth lifted his head enough to see Yuri enter the room. He had what looked like medical supplies in his arms, and he carefully deposited them in a drawer in a very beat-up dresser on the other side of the room. Byleth had known Abyss wasn't exactly swimming in supplies, but the thing looked like it would turn to dust if you slammed a drawer shut on it. To Yuri's credit, he was at least gentle with it before turning back to Byleth.

"We were going to see about waking you up soon, anyway. The medic thinks you have a concussion."

If he did, surely he would have gotten it when he fell during the battle, right? Or had he not initially ended up outside of Abyss? There were so many questions here, and no answers at all.

Mostly, though, he just wanted the pounding at the front of his brain to stop. If he looked in a mirror, he felt like he would actually see his forehead pulsing, and he knew he was covered in cuts and bruises. It wasn't a good look, to say the least.

"...do you know what happened?" If anyone would, it'd probably be Yuri.

Of course, the man just shrugged carelessly. "There were dragons, a mass evacuation of the monastery after Lady Rhea disappeared. If it makes you feel better, Seteth and Flayn are down here, as well as some of your students."

"...which ones?"

"I'll leave that for you to find out." He smirked and reached out, running a hand over Byleth's arm. "It seems the healing spells and potions are working, but your entire body was broken, friend. It might take a while before they let you out of bed."

Byleth found himself sighing at that, and despite the warning, he decided to try standing. His entire body ached, and he wasn't sure but he thought he heard a crunch or two when he moved. Yuri just gently pushed him back down.

"Nope. You're not getting out that easy. You're staying at least for the night. Mercedes would never forgive me if she saw you walking around after the state she treated you in."

Mercedes. So it was true that some of the Blue Lions were around. That did make him feel a little better. But also, if they were down here in Abyss, just what had happened to the monastery during that battle? It frustrated Byleth that it was all just a blank. And this was a man whose memory of his own childhood was sketchy at best. He barely even remembered the dragon that Yuri had mentioned.

Wait. Dragons. Multiple?

"At least tell me... about the dragons."

Yuri started laughing at that. "Oh it was beautiful. There was a white one who was going around helping people and healing wounds. She was huge. Another was fighting after the Immaculate One disappeared, and let me tell you, I'm glad he was on our side."

"...how do we know that?"

Yuri folded his arms. "You'll see for yourself in time. For now, rest, friend. We'll talk in the morning."

And he was gone. They'd talk in the morning. For whatever morning meant, here in Abyss.

***

"It's just as I told you," Yuri said as he stepped out of the room and glanced down the hall. "He'll be fine with a bit of rest and some more healing."

"Hmph." Dimitri reached up to his eye, which was still covered. It would take a while to heal, but it hadn't been nearly as bad as it could have been. He was thankful to the Ashen Wolves for saving him from the Empire soldiers who'd wanted to drag him away from the church, but he was having a hard time expressing it, even after a week.

He was having a hard time with a lot of the emotions he was feeling. But he knew he'd felt relief, when he saw Byleth being carried in from the twisting tunnels. If he'd known about it, Dimitri would have carried Byleth himself. Not that he thought he could be any gentler with him than Balthus would be.

"We need a plan," he finally said, closing the distance between them.

Yuri snorted. "You underestimate me. I've had a plan for years."

"...years?"

"I have a lot of plans." Yuri glanced over his shoulder at the door to Byleth's room. "I had one for if you decided to stage a coup as well. I still haven't ruled it out."

"Hmph." Dimitri rolled his eyes. "So what is this plan?"

"All in due time, my friend."


	2. Chapter 2

The coliseum was being used way more than Byleth remembered it being used when the school year was still in session. When he finally had permission to leave bed two days into his stay in Abyss, it was the first place he went. He wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling there was something there that he needed to see.

And he wasn't disappointed.

Seteth and Flayn were there. Even though Byleth had fought with Seteth a handful of times during the year, he'd never thought the man was much of a fighter, and certainly hadn't imagined him being quite this enthusiastic with training dummies. He didn't actually want to approach at first, for fear he'd be attacked.

"Oh, professor!"

Byleth turned his gaze to Flayn, who was waving her arms in the air to get his attention. "I'm so glad you're awake," she said. "I'd been hoping to speak with you since they brought you in."

"...hello, Flayn," he said with a nod, looking back to her father for a moment. "What have you two been doing down here?"

"Ah, Father mostly has been telling me to keep a low profile," Flayn said, and then she covered her mouth in a giggle. "It's a bit hard when many of the people here saw the battle."

"...I must have missed the part you're talking about." He looked to Flayn again.

Flayn's shoulders fell at that, and she nodded. "Yes, I recall there being quite a commotion when you and Lady Rhea disappeared into that chasm," she said. "But you're here now, yes?"

"...in theory." He still wasn't sure this wasn't all a really weird dream he was having while he was still stuck wherever it was he fell during the attack. It just seemed like too much good luck that he hadn't died, and that he had been found by someone in time to treat him.

Then again, it was Yuri. He always had a plan. Byleth wouldn't be surprised if he had a plan for if they happened to find Byleth just lying there dying after the invasion.

"Well, you're up and seem to be aware." Flayn turned to look at her father. "Father?"

Seteth looked at them for a brief moment before going back to his training.

But then Byleth paused. "...you're not calling him brother."

"No." Flayn started playing with the end of the braid her hair was tied up in. Byleth hadn't even noticed the different hair style, mostly because that wasn't the sort of thing he usually noticed. But her hair was up off her shoulders and her ears were prominent.

They were pointed, not unlike Sothis's.

"There is much that you missed, I suppose," Flayn said, and without asking, she took Byleth's hand and started weaving them through the crowd of fighters. Byleth recognized Dorothea among them, practicing her magic again more training dummies. Hadn't she still been part of the Black Eagles when Edelgard attacked? Byleth had just assumed that the students were all on her side.

Well, you know what they say about assuming.

"We have several students from all the houses here," Flayn said, in response to noticing Byleth's questioning gaze. "Many of them were caught up in the attack and had to be evacuated after Lady Rhea's transformation. A few of the Black Eagles students couldn't get out and, well..."

"The entrances into Abyss via the monastery have all been closed." Seteth was finally paying attention to them, and Byleth noticed his own hair was pulled back as well. And again with the pointed ears. "The only one we know of that's still accessible is the one they brought you in through. And it's going to be quite difficult for anyone to climb down and come in through there."

Yeah, Byleth remembered the view the first time he saw it. Seeing the bridge that led into the monastery up there. Even he wasn't brave enough to try when he was looking down at it from above later.

"...so is anyone going to tell me what's going on?"

Flayn looked sheepish at that, and she turned to her father. "It seems that Yuri has not filled him in."

"He never does much like telling people the truth, instead of holding it for later." Seteth didn't look happy about it, but he nodded. "Shall we reconvene somewhere else?"

***

Byleth did not remember there being a room specifically for tea, but he supposed that was something they probably set up after Abyss was flooded with members of the monastery. They really did like their tea parties.

The tea set that Seteth and Flayn picked up for their use was chipped on every cup and looked like the outside of the tea pot had a permanent layer of dust on it, which probably meant it was another forage, something that had been tossed out by the above grounders and been repurposed for their use. Not that Byleth could complain. The fact that they could have tea at all was a comfort for him. It almost made this entire thing seem normal. Just a little.

"When Lady Rhea was defeated, I'm afraid I lost my temper," Seteth said, setting his own cup down. He'd gulped it down in three tries, which was unlike him. Byleth had thought he had a little more decorum than that. But he supposed it didn't really matter down here, anyway. "The dragons that Yuri spoke of, those were us."

"...you're dragons?"

"Yes," Flayn said with a nod. "We're... our race were called Nabateans. There aren't many of us left, as we were wiped out quite a long time ago."

Byleth tilted his head, just trying to take everything in. If he hadn't seen Rhea turn into a dragon for himself, he might have thought it was all just a story they were telling.

Well, that and Seteth wasn't exactly known for telling tall tales. He had punished more than one student for ridiculous excuses.

"You talk about it like you were there," he finally said.

"Yes. Father and I are... very old." She looked to her father, who had gone quiet after his initial explanation. Byleth wasn't sure why. "After the attack, the monastery wasn't safe. There were so many Empire soldiers still around, and so few of us. So we came down here to Abyss. And we tried to hide, but of course... they had seen us. And Yuri made the connection easy enough."

"He's a bit too clever for his own good," Seteth said with a nod. "I'd say it's a boon he's on our side, but it's a bit hard to tell where his loyalties lie. It always has been, from my experience."

"So wait. You were the..." The talk about sides had reminded him of what Yuri said, that he was glad the dragon attacking the soldiers had been on their side. Which meant that Seteth was the one who'd tried to defend them after Lady Rhea disappeared?

Well that certainly went against Byleth's expectations that he wasn't much of a fighter.

"I was," he said. "I hadn't had to use that form in years, so I was a bit rusty, admittedly. Though I should have known that if even Rhea had stood no chance, I wouldn't fair much better."

Byleth frowned. "So she's gone."

"We suspect that she may have been found by the Empire," he said. "Our friends here in Abyss have been looking high and low, but there's no sign of her."

Byleth hadn't always thought highly of Rhea, especially with what Jeralt had to say about her when he drank, but it still disconcerted him. Especially with the new knowledge he had about her. She was a powerful dragon, and the Empire, and Edelgard by association, maybe had been using her for their own purposes.

If they could even manage to get her to do anything. Jeralt also liked saying just how stubborn she was, which was a pretty useful quality, he supposed.

"For now, we need to start the search," Seteth said, glancing to Flayn. "I plan on unsealing one of the exits so I can search above ground. It should be long enough that the soldiers have moved on."

Byleth nodded. "Then I'll go with you."

"I'm afraid not," Flayn said. "You're still supposed to be resting."

"I'm fine." He attempted to stand just to show what he was talking about, but he found his world spinning and he sat back down. "...I'm probably just dehydrated."

Flayn found herself giggling. "Yes, of course that's it."

"We won't be taking you later, but I can assure you that you'll be one of the first to know if we find anything out." Seteth had finished his cup. "Although I'm sure you'll somehow hear it from Yuri first."

That part was true enough. And he still needed to see what other students were around here. Some of them may have visited him while he was recovering, but he hadn't been conscious for it.

"...just promise you'll take me when I'm better."

"I have a feeling if I don't make that promise, you'll be coming, anyway."

"Not like you can stop me."


	3. Chapter 3

Byleth had been down in Abyss for maybe two weeks before he was cleared as healthy enough to go up and help with the search. And even though two weeks wasn't that long in the grand scheme of things, he found himself squinting at the sunlight. It might as well have been two years, for how he felt about that blinding ball in the sky.

When he finally adjusted, though, he realized that they'd used the entrance to Abyss that lay right by his old room in the dorms. While the place wasn't as bad as he had worried, it still looked a little more like ruins than the last time he'd been out here.

"It seems as if the Imperial troops have mostly left," Seteth said, his eyes scanning the expanse that had formerly been the lush lawn in front of the dorms. "The place was crawling with them for quite a while, but perhaps Edelgard has decided there's nothing else worth chasing after here."

Byleth lowered his eyes to the ground and frowned. Seteth and Flayn had been in hiding in Abyss, and Lady Rhea was missing. Which meant that there was a high probability that she was either dead, or had been captured by the Empire. Surely if the Alliance or Kingdom had her, they'd know,.

Right?

"I'm going to guess we aren't searching for Lady Rhea here in the monastery," he finally said as he followed Seteth up the stairs that led to the sauna so they'd have a bit of a better view.

"If she were still here, we'd know by now. But as she turned into her dragon form to fight... she was likely exhausted and easily abducted. And that is, perhaps, the best outcome we can hope for right now."

Well, at least Byleth didn't have to deal with Seteth being unnecessarily optimistic about their chances. That probably would have made him worried that either this wasn't actually Seteth, or he had gone through some kind of hypnosis while he was in that week-long coma.

He'd been acting a little more laid-back than Byleth was used to, though. He still had that authoritative air about him, but he hadn't minded when Constance and Hapi wanted to teach Flayn some offensive magic. And of course he was stressed about their circumstances, but his shoulders were a lot less tense.

Byleth wasn't sure why. But he sort of liked it better than the impression he'd given during the school year.

"At any rate, given that we don't seem to have to worry about the Imperial troops, we may be able to check the cathedral. It's worth seeing just how much they've gotten away with." Seteth glanced over his shoulder at Byleth before fully turning and scanning the grounds.

"...I thought you didn't have anything too incriminating in there." Byleth knew the rumors about how Seteth would dispose of any books that were thought inappropriate. Though a lot of them had found their way down into Abyss. So if anything, the troops would have gone down there and looked.

Seteth cleared his throat. "While it's true we didn't keep anything in the library that was against Lady Rhea's visions for the church, she had a few things in her own room that may not be great to have in Imperial clutches. She's kept several effects from our time before the church, after all."

Byleth still didn't know the whole story, but he was sure the Empire would've liked things that were at least a thousand years old. Things from before the Kingdom had split off from them.

Then again, what did he know of the history of Fodlan? The only things were what the church had told him, and he knew that was through a very biased lens. Maybe he'd have to look into it himself in the Abyss library later.

Seeing that it was still safe, they made their way to the Cathedral. Of course they didn't go the short way that Byleth had often taken over the past year. Instead, they went through twisting alleys and even a couple tunnels that looked like they might be part of Abyss. The only question really on Byleth's mind was: did Seteth know about these 'shortcuts' before or after all of this happened?

The cathedral, unlike the dorms, definitely looked like there had been an invasion. The entire place was covered in dirt and debris, and there was a huge pile of rubble right where Mercedes liked to stand and pray every day. Even though the year at the monastery hadn't done much to endear Byleth to the Church of Seiros, it did make him feel a little sad, seeing it all.

Admittedly, it was a bit strange to be able to admit he was feeling anything. But sadness had been his first real emotion. Unless you counted confusion.

Seteth suddenly stopped, though, putting his arm out to block Byleth from walking any further.

"We aren't alone," he said, his ears twitching as he listened. Byleth frowned and reached for his sword, glancing around for himself as he pulled it out and readied it. He hadn't heard anything, but he knew that meant nothing.

And then he did. Someone was coming down from the second floor. They were being just as careful as Byleth and Seteth were right now, but they made just enough noise to tell they were there.

It probably helped that it wasn't easy to avoid knocking around the rubble in here.

Just as Seteth had readied his own weapon, however they both spotted someone poking their head around the corner to look at them. The stairs seemed to be intact when they got closer, a surprise considering what a state the rest of the place was.

And when they got close enough, both realized that it wasn't an enemy. In theory, anyway.

"Don't take another step!" It was Manuela, and she was pointed a sword at both of them, not even trying to see who it was. If she had been there the entire time, almost a whole moon, then Byleth could understand why she'd be paranoid about anyone who came by. It had been nothing but Imperial soldiers before this, after all.

With a sigh, Seteth shook his head and gently pushed the sword down by its tip. "If anything, I'd think we'd have to worry about you," he said. "Unless your loyalties no longer lie with the Empire."

Manuela was about to point the sword again, but then she paused to actually look at them. She looked past Seteth, and her eyes lit up.

"Professor! My goodness, we thought you were gone."

"We?" Byleth glanced around, almost expecting a bunch of the church staff to just pop out of hiding.

"A few of the others are still here, although they've mostly left to search for now..." She still had her sword ready for an attack, if need-be. "They'll be back in a few days, but I agreed to stay this time."

"A surprise, considering the things you've pulled in the past," Seteth said, folding his arms over his chest.

"And you're the same as ever." Manuela rolled her eyes. "But I haven't seen either of you here. Where have you been."

"Abyss," Byleth answered simply.

"...I shouldn't be surprised." Manuela let out a sigh, then ran a hand over her hair. It wasn't nearly as perfectly coiffed as it usually was. Her eyes went to Seteth, then back to Byleth. "Would you be willing to bring me down?"

Byleth tilted his head. "I don't see why not."

A pause as Seteth considered it for himself. "Well, you did fight on our side during the invasion, although that could have been just a ruse."

Manuela scoffed as she stepped away from the stairs. "I have been hiding in this place for three weeks, all because I can't go back. Every piece of news we've gotten from other parts of Fodlan is that things are getting worse and worse. Not just for those with Crests, but for anyone who even happens to get in the way. I've seen myself that we need some sort of reform, but the body count is already too high."

There was a beat of silence as Seteth slowly lowered the spear he'd had at the ready, and he caught Byleth's eye. Byleth nodded and lowered the Sword of the Creator as well.

"I suppose if even someone who has every reason to want the Empire to succeed in this eradication of crests doesn't believe it is worth all this trouble..." Seteth shook his head. "How long until the others come back?"

"As I said, a few days." Manuela frowned and rubbed her upper arms. "I can show you were there are still supplies and such left if it will get me to a warm bed quicker. They ransacked the teacher's rooms as well. Not much is left."

Byelth nodded, stepping forward. "Yeah. Let's get whatever we can and head back."


	4. Chapter 4

There was only so much to do down in Abyss, but Manuela had found there was a distinct lack of healers.Mostly it had been Yuri and Mercedes, and Mercedes was the only one out of the two who knew more advanced spells.

And of course neither were trained in more than basic field medical treatments, so she was able to do a lot more without magic, as well.Including having a look at Dimitri's eye.

"My, they did quite a number on you, Your Highness," she said as she leaned over him.Dimitri continued to shy away from her touch, but was letting her treat him with what little supplies the Empire soldiers hadn't stolen from the monastery."Whoever healed you did a fine enough job, but you're going to have a scar no matter what I do."

"Hmph.I don't care." He turned to the side again, then grunted in dissatisfaction when Manuela turned his head to look at her again."I'm alive, aren't I?"

"Indeed you are." She said as she reached for a fresh roll of bandages and started wrapping him back up."And I'm sure we're all thankful for that.I can't see taking the Kingdom back working very well without their king."

Dimitri turned his gaze from her again."I doubt they wish to be lead by me anymore."

"Considering who's in charge right now, I think anyone would be a step up."

Dimitri glanced up to see Yuri in the doorway, his arms folded.

"And who would that be?"

"You really haven't been keeping up with the messages my men bring back?Cornelia's on your throne." Yuri shook his head and approached, looking at Manuela's handiwork."Good job, Manuela."

"Well, considering this is literally my job, I should hope I'd do a good job of it." Manuela leaned back and sighed."So many people down here sick and injured.If I'd known you were down here, I wouldn't have stayed hidden up in the cathedral."

"To your credit, it was probably a better decision," Yuri said.Dimitri shied away again now that Manuela was done wrapping up his eye, and Yuri glanced at him."His Highness over here wanted to attack the last group of Imperial soldiers we spotted coming through, and we both know that wouldn't have worked."

"I am not weak!" Dimitri's voice had a note of a snarl in it.

"No, but you would have given away our position, and possibly been dragged to the capital to have that pretty head of yours chopped off." Yuri ran a hand through his hair, hesitating when he hit a knot."Ugh, I haven't been keeping up on my beauty routine, but who has the time for that these days?"

"I'm leaving." Dimitri stood and pushed past both of them, disappearing into the dim hall.He, at least, paused to acknowledge Byleth as he approached from the opposite direction, looking confused.

"I should probably give you a checkup as well, Mr. LeClerc," Manuela said as she put away the ointment she'd put over Dimitri's wounded eye."Your fellow Abyss residents say you've been in battle quite a lot the last couple weeks."

"While true, I've gotten out of every battle unscathed," Yuri said, deftly moving out of the way when she tried to push him down onto the examining table."On the other hand, we have our friend here who was found mostly dead." He nodded towards Byleth, who'd been hovering in the doorway since Dimitri left.

He just gave Yuri a blank look."I'm fine," he said."You nursed me back to health yourself."

Manuela glanced between them, but then seemed to decide it wasn't worth arguing right now. Especially when there were other people here in Abyss who were visibly injured.

"Well," Yuri said after Manuela had left the same way Dimitri did, "Everyone seems to be settling down here well."

"...is that sarcasm?" Byleth asked with a tilt of his head.

Yuri laughed."You're getting a lot better at that, friend.I'm enjoying seeing your progress with emotions and social cues.Like watching a baby bird fly out of the nest for the first time." His voice was wistful as he said it, and then he turned to the doorway."Actually, since they've said the Imperial soldiers have moved on, I wanted to go into town and see if anyone's left.Care to join me?"

Considering Yuri seemed to be the only one who wasn't treating him with kid gloves anymore, Byleth didn't hesitate to nod.He could use some time out of the constant scrutiny.

***

The village closest to the monastery had been ransacked about as badly as the monastery had been.It didn't do much to make Byleth believe that Edelgard just wanted equality for all, considering most of the villagers probably didn't have a Crest.Then again, maybe she'd had nothing to do with this rioting and looting.The battle had been chaos, and he had no idea what had happened afterwards, since everyone he'd come into contact with had gone into hiding to avoid getting killed or abducted.

"This place looks worse-off than Abyss ever did," Yuri said with a sigh, his eyes lazily scanning his surroundings. They were in the village square, a place Byleth had passed through plenty of times when he went out to get supplies or to get a drink with Jeralt.

He stopped at that.He hadn't even given a single though to Jeralt since he woke up in Abyss.His grave was still where it had been the last time he visited, surely.The thought that it might be buried under rubble gave him a rather sad feeling, though.He still wasn't familiar with the depth of emotions he could apparently feel, and he found that his chest hurt.

"Hey, friend." Yuri was looking at him now."What were you thinking about?"

"...Jeralt."

"We can go to his grave when we get back, if you want."

"...yeah.I'd like that." If it was indeed buried like so much of the monastery, he wasn't sure if he could face it alone.

Suddenly, though, Yuri was reaching for the sword at his waist, and Byleth snapped to attention.They'd reached the limits of the town, and were near a large estate that had once belonged to a local noble.It was in disrepair as well, but with Yuri bringing his attention to it, he realized there were voices coming from it.

"Is someone still in there?"

"Bandits, most likely." Yuri pulled his sword out of its sheath."Looks like we've got some hunting to do.You up for it, friend?"

Byleth paused for only a moment before drawing the Sword of the Creator."Yes.Let's go."


End file.
